The conventional carry-on case is typically a hand-carried travel case. Such cases are usually carried by a handle. It is generally necessary that this type of case be carried throughout an airport from places of departure to airplanes, from airplanes to airplanes, and from airplanes to places of arrival. For such cases there is provided a wheeled frame which is separately carried in addition to the carry-on case. The frame serves as a cart onto which the case can be strapped for transport. There are also cases that include incorporated handles and wheels so that the cases can be pulled by the handles, thereby permitting them to be towed about and transported throughout the airport. A problem with these prior art carry-on cases exists in that it is impractical, if not impossible, to use these cases as a support upon which to stack additional pieces of luggage without special devices or attachment hooks.
The present invention overcomes the above stated deficiencies of the prior art.